


The Adventure

by Torrent_River123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, Aliens, Beta Wanted, Character Death, Coding, Desperation, Dystopia, Explosions, Fighting, Government Radio thing, Hate, I don't know how to do tags, Mothership - Freeform, Not connected to Animorphs any way whatsoever, Other, Science Fiction, War, tasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Torrent_River123
Summary: Cautionary have been tasked with the job of destroying the Aliens' Mothership.Will she succeed in destroying it?Or will she end up like the others?





	The Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad.  
> click this link should you want to see it there  
> https://www.wattpad.com/682127663-the-adventure-it-starts-it-ends

The aliens came. A dark looming figure blotted out the sun. It's silvery black shell shimmering in the sunlight. It landed. Dozens of blue-tan centaurs with two extra stalk eyes and muscular tails that ended in scythe-blades stepped in line to a platform. Chaos erupted. People crisscrossed each other, dodging and hiding. A large and powerful laser beam flashed, everyone except for some other child was turned to dust. A warrior came and sliced a deep cut in my arm. I was only six years old.

Ten years later...

"Hey! I thought we are supposed to stay near the bank, Cautionary," said Daring.

"Yeah right! What are you, my mom?" I replied. Daring is such a scaredy cat, always playing it safe. She's so unwilling to try new things.

"B-but..."

"But the aliens. I know!" I dived under the water. Letting it surround me in a warm embrace. The water filled my ears drowning out all sound. A fish brushed my leg. Twisting around I jabbed my spear deep into the fish. Success!

I resurfaced, dragging the fish with me. Then I froze, an alien!

"Cautionary, are okay?" A concerned look crossed Daring's face. She bit her lip nervously.

"Get into the water, now!" I snarled. "Don't splash."

Daring did so and turned around. Her face became ghost white.

"That's... that's"

The alien didn't seem to notice us as it walked slowly on dandy hooves, the stalk eyes scanning the forest as it turned around. We sank lower into the water. The alien looked like a centaur that's covered in blue-tan fur. It had two main eyes and two stalk eyes. The long and muscular tail ended in a scythe-like blade.

"We better go to the tree house," I said.

"Agreed."

Insects and leaves slapped our face. We sped from tree to tree till we reached our home. Quickly we started a smokeless fire and started to eat. The radio that we always keep, mumbled then yelled as we tried to establish a good connection.

The radio said in a newsperson type voice, < The next two people that have been selected to attempt to destroy the aliens' mothership are the two youngsters, Cautionary and Daring! If you are listening in, please do the best of your ability to destroy the ship. And as always, be fast and don't be seen. >

I snapped the radio off. I could feel the ugly emotions bubbling up and rising the surface. The blood has rushed to my face making it warm. Of all people the government can select, they selected us! I understand their decision that we're young, fast and strong and stuff, but those stupid missions killed both our parents! Why did they select us in the first place? Sure, we might be of danger to them and their twisted ways, but it's brain-missing of them to select us either way.

Outside, we had heard a low hum. We turned around. Then, heard two plops as something fell past our door. I have peeked through the door-flap. The two bags have landed on a wide platform below the tree-house. Daring has started to go towards it. She was holding a spear ready to investigate. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't be a mouse-brain. Might be a trap, this." I whispered pointing at the two bags that have fallen past, "If we're going to get it, someone has to be a back-up."

"So, who's going to be the backup?"

Then, not caring if I answered, Daring then reached over and hooked the two objects with her spear. While I was guarding her against attacks I thought Heh, quite reckless she is.... Maybe our names mean something after all. Dragging them in I saw the two jet back bags had the green eagle symbol of the government on it. Our names are on the two bags as well. I opened the one that has my name on it. Using my spear-blade to break the knot, I looked inside. There's a foldable kite-jet, a hacking-box, and some extra boosters. In Daring's, there's a kite-jet and some extra boosters as well, but instead of the hacking box, there's a way-finder.

"This is it, then." Her face is devoid of all emotion, quite unlike herself. This is a bad sign. Usually, when we are about to do something dangerous, she'll have the look of reckless calm on her face.

I felt my own fear rising up, bitter like bile. I walked around the room gathering the extra things that we might need and putting them into a small pocket-harness. I slowly unfolded the kite-jet and tied the government's bag to the handles. Walking slowly to the door flap, the bat-like wings of the kite-jet scraped against the floor; producing a sharp, sick, sustained screech. Jumping to the nearest branch, I swung my way to the platform. My heart is beating its wings as if it is trying to escape from my ribcage. Then, a kind of longing replaced my feelings of fear and apprehension. After this mission, I hope I can return to our forest. A lump has formed in my throat. Ha! You are so strong, right before a mission you balk out.

I have jumped off the platform and said, "Initiate engine power."

The jet's engines uttered a loud sustained hum. It dropped a little to the sudden addition to my weight. The jet hovered as I latched my legs to the two cushioned hooks near the base. The kite-jet stopped humming and started to climb above the trees. Behind me, I heard the same process of adjusting and humming. I flew towards the lake.

"Set to hover," I said.

The alien that I saw when we were hunting for fish looked up. A surprised look crossed its face as it backed up. The alien tripped on its tail and fell backward. I laughed inwardly. It is funny to watch people, or aliens for that matter, to trip then fall. Tipping to one side I turned the kite-jet around. Daring caught up behind me, still holding the way-finder.

"Let's go, the Ship's that way."

"Right, let's go to suicide."

I've said that fairly sarcastically but going into the enemy's base is the worse idea that someone could think of. There are weapons and all sorts of nasty things to go through. Personally, I'll be surprised if we get past the ship's forcefield.

Daring has flown next to my left wing to save fuel. Each of us has become the leader for two or three times already. These kites-jets are the heavy-duty ones that the military uses. Both of ours can go up to two hundred miles per hour. They have created a small microclimate, so we won't get too cold or too hot. Windbreaker Nano-glass have formed a layer covering me and the kite-jet, protecting us from the bugs and other debris that have flown our way.

A loud beep has sounded from Daring's way-finder

"Let me lead, I have the way-finder,"

"Are we close?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Shall we...put this to the highest speed?"

"Yep."

We flew for less than an hour, the mechanical screen has shown that we have passed a large triangular object that's floating in the air. I have immediately realized that this is the Mothership.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yep, I'm ready." Actually, I'm not. This is a suicide mission for hell sake! Since when will I ever be ready for suicide?

"Look, the smaller ships are going in through the slit in the forcefield. Let's go through that slit."

"Heh, oh so observant are you, Cautionary. Maybe that's going to help us in the long run."

"Yeah, right! Let's go already," I said

We glided our way into the forcefield-slit, careful to not bush the edges of the forcefield or rick being exploded. Once inside, a large door appeared. I took out the hacking-box and pressed it to the door. A large keypad popped out of the box; I frantically typed in the code. With a heart-stopping grind, the door reluctantly opened. I strapped my folded-up kite-jet next to the door. I removed the hacking-box and walked in. The door has led to a long passageway. I have started a light jog. Flickering lights and secondary doorways peppered the hallway, making it seem like an endless maze.

The hallway has finally come to an end. Two fully grown alien warriors holding laser beams guarded a door almost twice as big as the others. One of then have all eyes closed except for a swiveling eye-stalk. We pressed ourselves against the wall, trying to not be seen.

"Looks like someone needs to become a distraction. Daring can you do it?" I looked deep into her eyes.

"Me?"

"Yep, unfold your kite-jet. Zip through the whole place. When you have the chance, escape."

Daring ran off. Soon I heard the kite-jet's hum.

"Na-na-na-boo-boo, you can't catch me. Even if you did, I'll escape." She taunted in a singsong way.

This gotten the two alien's attention. They snapped up immediately, all eyes narrowed and searching. One of them used its deadly tail to flick a button. The angry screech of a siren filled the ship. Then, I heard another of Daring's taunts.

"Oh, is that all you got? A siren. Like that's going to scare me outta here."

The two aliens broke into a trot. Pointing their laser beams at everything that moved.

I hurried into what looks like the alien captain's control panel. The words on the dashboard of the panel have a holographic translation of the words. That's odd, is it a trap? I walked to the hologram that says in bright neon purple letters: emergency self-destruct. I touched the dashboard, confirming that its real.

I have pressed the hacking-box to the self-destruct button. Once again, the keypad popped up. I typed the code into the screen. Self-destruct CJ5 Class 3. Two minutes. No warning. Destroy the fuel tanks and fire extinguishing system K14 Type 4. Cause all mechanics except our kite jets to malfunction FT17 Type 6. Behind me, the two alien warriors blasted away. Daring's taunts filled the stuffy air.

I continued coding. There is no time to lose, I must get this thing done! My fingers flew; the keys clicked. Behind me, I heard the clop, clop, clop, sound of arrogant hooves. Like lightning, there is a razor-sharp tail blade at my throat. Fear coursed through me. Crap! Just send the code now. I slowly rested my fingers on the send button.

"Don't. You. Dare." A quivering tail blade hovered over my hand. I can afford to lose it. At least it's not my head.

I pressed down. The machine gave a low hum of approval. A screen replaced the coding. On it saying < Shall I Continue? Yes? No? >. The tail whipped away, and two impossibly strong arms rapidly wrapped around my shoulders. I jabbed my elbow deep into the ribs of the alien holding me. It let go and hugged its ribs. No doubts, my elbow jab hurt it. I reached into my pocket harness and grabbed my expandable staff. I gave it a shake and it sprung to my height. I turned around. What the... This is the alien by the lake! He is also a captain for this place?

"Who are you?" I deepened my voice. Giving an impression of fearless authority.

"I am the warrior-cadet Alloran-Isthil-Syhelle. And you have no right to mess with my father's control panel"

"And you have no right to order me around."

I leapt up and ran towards the alien. I gave a sweep with the staff and Alloran's legs flew under him. He fell flat on his face making a Smeech sound. I leapt for the controls of the hacking-box. Alloran swiftly got up. The tail flicked my hand out of the way. I turned around. He has now arched his deadly tail menacingly over his head. The wicked sharp point glistened unnaturally. The alien has swept the tail under me. Wham! I hit the floor. Blue lightning-like waves of pain zipped through my body. I jumped up and blocked the second strike with my staff. The force of the blow has knocked me backwards. I crashed against the dashboard. Waves of pain blurred my mind, making my thoughts scatter like dandelion-fluff. Quickly getting hold of the pain, I used it to gain clarity. I saw the alien's weak spots. Eyestalks, chest, the legs, tail, haunches. Dancing around the alien, I jabbed him in the chest, eyestalks, and haunches. He doubled over in pain. Taking this chance to confirm the code, I ran over to the hacking box. Exhausted, I slammed my hand on the keypad. The screen shimmered green and the hacking-box muttered

< Your code is sent. Thank you for using hacking-box services >, I smiled. Success! I made it work.

The alien's eyes glimmered dangerously.

"You! You have ruined everything I've been working on!"

"I know and I'm sorry. You aliens have killed my parents though"

Then the tail sailed in and connected square on the head. I felt blood flow down in a wild river as darkness overtook me.

~~~

Kaboom! The ship exploded. A mushroom cloud of blue-black smoke filled the air. Thousands of black metal fragments rained from the sky, sprinkling the ground. In the rubble, a human skull, bleached white sat next to a mummering hacking-box. In the distance, a single kite-jet followed by a flurry of smaller ships flew away from the destruction, and to a new start.

Words: 2268


End file.
